


UnFated

by ironyparadox



Category: Haikyuu!!, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Daichi is stressed save him, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Gen, Kenma's parents are rich af, Kuroo is poor, Mentions of War, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Injuries, Teens being teens, They're All Gay, This is like HP but it's not, This school is a bit dangerous for them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyparadox/pseuds/ironyparadox





	1. Welcome

Luckhart Academy

The School For The Chosen. 

The school that everyone wants to be in but only a few go. 

This school is divided into five different categories:

Marshal  
This class produces the best warriors and fighters   
It is said that majority of the children categorised as Marshal are from the bloodline of the Patroness of war herself, Xena. 

Panacea  
This class has the best healers. They are trained to of course, heal, not just in the safe walls of the hospital but also in the battlefield 

Meraki  
Meraki are the trained to be whitesmiths and blacksmiths. They are taught basics of machineries and carpentry.   
They are also trained to craft from scratch. 

Donatus  
They are dubbed as the "Future Diplomats"   
Being categorised in this class bring a lot pressure as the students are expected to be intelligent in the field of law and trade.

Magus   
These are those who are born with an element or with the ability to use magic.   
They are as dangerous as Marshals can be. 

Each year Luckhart Academy sends out keys to the chosen students. 

The key is a unique type of key. It can fit any keyhole and it never gets lost. It was made to find its way back to the student it's assigned to. 

By the start of the school year, the key glows to remind the student. Once the student uses the key, they are automatically brought to the school, in front of their assigned Category or Class. 

And they spend the next eight years in this Academy. 

We hope you enjoy your stay at Luckhart Academy. 

Sincerely,   
Professor Roxanne Xerxes.


	2. Spring Festival Pt. 1

Spring is one of the prettiest seasons in Luckhart Academy.

The flowers bloomed and almost every cornee of the school was covered with different coloured petals.

And the students will be busy with not just their up coming assessments but also for their school festival.

Spring is also the season for the yearly event, the King of The Hill. Where each Class must have at least ten representative and must bring their flag up the highest peak in Luckhart. Of course, the players must not be eliminated during the game.  
  
Each year Marshal get to have their flag on top of the peak, but when it came to the number of 'kills' Panacea always got the highest score.

It was these times where the quiet healers bring fear to the school, reminding them what they are capable off.

"What do you mean we can't join this year?!" Bokuto exclaimed in distraught. The grey haired teen looked at his two friends, Kuroo and Daichi in disbelief.

"Technically, it's just you" Kuroo corrected. He closed his book and looked at him. "You got banned for this year's game after what you did last year"

Last year Bokuto had broken a Marshal's arm after a brawl. The Marshal was caught cheating and Bokuto fought him which ended with a broken arm, a stab wound and a three week detention. Bokuto was not permitted to join ay recreational activities for the rest of the festival while the Marshal was given a final warning and was sent home for disciplinary action.

"I wasn't the one cheating!" The grey haired teen huffed.

"It's not that... You broke the guy's arm" Daichi said.

"He stabbed me!"

Kuroo and Daichi let out a sigh. "That's why he got sent home..." Kuroo said.

"And besides, this is the perfect time for you to catch up with your lectures and study for the assessments" Daichi said.

Bokuto groaned and covered his face with a pillow. "I hate studying" His words were muffled by the pillow.

"If you fail this assessment you lose credits and if you lose credits-"

"I get to spend the entire summer break here instead of going home, I get it you don't have to remind me" He glared at Kuroo.

Daichi and Kuroo helped the sulking teen up. "Come on Bokuto, after this we'll check on the school plaza" Daichi hummed. "I heard that Akaashi and the other Year 5 students of the Donatus dorm are opening a cafe.."

Bokuto perked up at that. "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's study!"

Kuroo gave Daichi a thumbs up.

~~~  
The school plaza was already busy as spring started. Different stalls and shops opened, all handled by students.

During spring, students get a four week off. The two weeks will be the school festival and after that they can go home and spend the remaining two weeks with their family. Most students go home but some stay behind to get ready for the up coming assessment week.

Now the Spring Festival is one of the busiest festivals in Luckhart. Since it wasn't too cold nor too hot, nor too windy, the school can have events without any trouble.

The Meraki students are already setting up the rides for the festival. Some had already opened a shop.

All the shops and stalls would be approved by the school board and Deans. Professor Xerxes herself always double check the safety of the festival.

Bokuto, Kuroo, and Daichi walked down the plaza. This year the Meraki and Donatus Dorms are really showing off. The Panacea students are barely participating in the festivals since the 8th years and 7th years are the medical assistance. Their juniors didn't seem to see the point of opening shop.

Only a few Panacea students had opened shop. Probably only a couple of stalls under their class.

Kuroo walked ahead of the other two, he was looking for a certain blond he hadn't seen in days. He knew about Akaashi opening a shop, but he didn't know if Kenma was a part of it, not to mention that they weren't informed about the exact location of the so called cafe. There were hundreds of stall in the plaza too so it felt like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"Akaaaashiiii!"

Found it.

Daichi and Kuroo followed the lovestruck Bokuto to the small tent.

Akaashi stood outside, a small smile was seen on his face.

Donatus are really formal. Maybe that's why none of them are surprised to see Akaashi still wearing his school uniform even though they were on Spring break.

"Akaashi! How are you?!" Bokuto practically threw himself over the younger student, giving him a bone crushing hug.

Daichi used an excuse to look for Sugawara and Kuroo walked in the shop to see if Kenma was inside.

The tent was dark, but not in an uncomfortable way. It was more like, the theme. Dark, with blue wall walls and dim lights. Candles on table tops. A sweet smell of cinnamon in the air. This felt like the place you'd bring your significant other if you want a quiet and romantic dinner.

Kuroo walked around, greeting the other students. It wasn't long until he found Kenma. The taller teen approached the faux-blond, who seems to be focused on the book he was reading. He was wearing the grey slacks and the cloak, but his top was Kuroo's sweater that he 'borrowed' last winter break.

"Shouldn't you be helping out with the preparations?" Kuroo asked.

"I am helping" Kenma said without looking up from his book.

Kuroo turned to see the mini kitchen moving on it's own. The utensils and the equipments moving and working without anyone manning them. Kenma should've been in Magus, and yet he ended in Donatus. The blond had been using magic all his life. It was the best way to get things without him getting too tired, and Kenma always found magic fun. Even though the younger teen lack any formal training he was actually good in wandless magic. Sometimes Kuroo would see him practising with Yaku, the hotheaded representative of the Magus class of his year.

"How long have they been doing that?" Kuroo asked in amusement.

"Since this morning... They'll be working until 9pm at night after that they'll clean up and rest"

"You make it sound like they're human"

"Might as well treat them one"

Kuroo chuckled. "Anyway, you've been cooped up in here all day, let's go out and buy some sweets or something"

Kenma sighed and closed his book. The boy nodded. "Alright, but you're paying"

~~~  
Kuroo had convinced Kenma to change into some casual clothes. The blond was confused at first until the dark hair male pointed out that he was still in uniform.

Kuroo sat on Kenma's bed as he waited for him to get ready. The room had two beds. One wad Kenma's and the other was Akaashi's. Books filed the desk but othe than that their room was as organised as the two teens.

Kenma walked out of the bath wearing noting but a pair of boxers. Kuroo motioned for the blond to go to him. The blond straddled the taller teen's lap and Kuroo proceeded to drying the other's hair. "What is it with you Donatus' and uniforms?" He asked. Kenma leaned on his touch. "It's a curse" the younger mumbled. "We see our seniors in their uniform all the time that in the end we end up being like them"

Kuroo chuckled at that. It was kind of true. For years the students of Donatus class keep forgetting that they can wear casual clothing during school events. Maybe it's because of their training. Having to be formal all the time.

It took them an hour to get Kenma ready. Mainly because Kuroo couldn't keep his hands to himself and Kenma being weak to Kuroo's touches. If it weren't for Bokuto and Akaasi walkin in on them they might have done more than just make out. Thank the Patrons for cockblocking them.

The pair walked down the plaza hand in hand. They walked down the area where most sweets are sold. The smell of different sweets and pastries filled the air. Kenma would never show it, but he was really excited to try some of the freshly baked pies and cookies. Kuroo watched the younger male fondly. Just like Akaashi, Kenma had mastered the art of having a poker face, but Kuroo had known the blond long enough to see the glint of excitement in the other's eyes.

A freshly baked applepie caught Kenma's attention. As the blond prepared to pay for the pastry, Kuroo had already beaten him to it. The taller male handed three silver pieces to the student. Kenma frowned. "I could pay for my own food" He grumbled as he accepted the pie.

"I know, but you did say that I'll be paying for everything" He hummed. "And I am a man of my word"

Kenma sighed, knowing how there's no use in arguing with his boyfriend.

They spent the rest of the day like that. Kenma looking at sweets and Kuroo buying it for him. Kenma had to enchant the older male's wallet close to stop him from spending. After all, Kenma knows how much money Kuroo has left for the month, so the last thing he needs is to see his boyfriend broke. And being a Panacae is as expensive as being a Meraki. Having to buy their own equipment for themselves.

It was already sundown when the bell rang. It was supper time. Kuroo and Kenma decided to ditch their friends for dinner. It's been weeks since they last had dinner with just the two of them. No Bokuto being too loud, no Daichi scolding the grey haired male. Just the two of them. That's why instead of eating in the mess hall, the two went to the town outside of the school grounds.

Curfew wasn't until 10 pm anyway, so as long as they're back in their dorms at that hour they have problem with getting in trouble at all.

 


	3. Spring Festival Pt. 2

The town outside school was only fifteen minutes away.   
It wasn't long until the pair made it to their favourite diner.   
It was small, simple, and warm. The food there was nothing too grand but good. Something they can both afford and still be full. But despite the cheap expense for the food, Kenma still offered to pay. Kuroo knew not to argue with Kenma when it comes to who's paying for the meal. So he let the younger teen pay for their food. 

It was only 7pm when they left the diner. Kuroo suggested go to the evening market so he can buy (or window shop) for some ingredients he needed for his alchemy class. 

Kenma never really liked the evening market. He always felt antsy ansty when he sees something that's not sold during the daytime. One time he saw a human skull for sale. He didn't know if it was real or fake, but he didn't want to be near it. 

There were a lot of odd things sold in the evening market. Things such as dragon eyes to unicorn hair. The evening market was the legal equivalent of the black market.

Legal or not, Kenma never liked what they sell. 

Kuroo stopped by a stall selling poitions and ingredients. The black haired teen had his eyes on the dragonfly venom. Expensive and hard to get. One drop of the venom and it can either make or break a potion. Kuroo sighed. 200 gold pieces. He can't afford that. Heck, he can't even afford the rabbit's foot and that costs only 1 gp. 

He walked away from the store. "Let's look for cheap herbs before going back" He said. "I'll need to get a couple for my- Kenma?" 

He frowned when the blond wasn't behind him. He paniced but quickly calmed down when he saw the blond in the store. He walked back to him. He frowned. Kenma just bought the dragonfly venom. 

The older teen crossed his arms. "Didn't auntie tell you not to spend your money on things you wouldn't need?" He said once the blond was on his side. 

Kenma shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah... But you needed this... And the lady gave me a free dragon fang" He handed him the small vial. "The fang is mine... It's good for charms" 

He sighed. "I'll pay you back when I get the money"

Kuroo knew that gold was hard to earn. His father makes only 100 silver pieces a month. It takes 250 sp to get 1 gp. Kuroo had to do odd jobs on his break if he has to pay the younger.

"You don't have to" Kenma said, cutting off Kuroo's thoughts. 

The blond held the other's hand. "So... Special herbs for your potions?" 

And with that Kenma ended the argument. Kuroo isn't the only stubborn one their relationship after all. Kenma was way worse. Maybe it's because he's used to getting what he wants. Kenma isn't really a showy kind of guy, but he does his best to lift some weight off his boyfriend's shoulders. And he knew that Kuroo appreciates it, even though he never tells it. 

They walked around the evening some more. Kuroo bought some herbs and other ingredients he can afford. Kenma offered to pitch in some money but Kuroo declined. The blond didn't push. 

It was around 9pm when they got back to the school grounds. The plaza was still open. The school isn't too strict about their curfews during school events. As long as the student is in school grounds, they can loiter around. The school fair, closes at 1am too, so most students spend their sleepless nights there.

Another best thing about school festivals is that students can sleep in their friend's dorms without getting in trouble. Given that they follow the no sex and no alcohol rule. Or they're careful enough not to get caught. 

Kuroo and Kenma decided to sleep in Kuroo's dorm, since they already know that Daichi will be sleeping over Sugawara's dorm and Bokuto will be studying all night with Akaashi. 

The idea was to sleep. But of course Kuroo had other plans since they have the room to themselves. 

Kenma found himself underneath the taller male, both of them completely naked, and Kuroo had just to touch all his sensitive spots. He didn't mind this kind of intimacy, but they were in school and the prefects may hear them. And Kuroo knew all too well how loud Kenma can be when they have sex. Kuroo was truly evil. 

The clock struck midnight. There were faint footsteps outside the hallway. Some students are going back to their dorms to get some well deserved rest. 

Kenma laid awake next to Kuroo. The lights outside illuminated the room a bit. Kenma can see the features of his boyfriend's sleeping face. When they're not sleeping together, Kuroo always sleeps on his stomach. But when Kenma's next to him, the two would be embrassing. The blond smiled to himself. Kuroo smiles in his sleep whenever they're together. That's the kind of smile the younger teen wanted to protect. The innocent and content smile of his boyfriend. 

When did he become a sap?   
The blond nuzzled the older teen's neck. Kuroo is rubbing off him. That's for sure. But he doesn't mind. They pick up each other's habit a lot. 

Kuroo grew to like applepie because of him. And Kenma secretly enjoyed making potions because of him. 

There's a lot of things they learned from each other and Kenma was happy with that. He's content with what they have right now. And he wouldn't want to change anything.


End file.
